


Достаточно

by 22310



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: В мире существует Иен Галлагер, и этого достаточно.





	Достаточно

**Author's Note:**

> Изнасилование – 3х666, сцена с Терри, Микки и Светланой.

Микки забегает в Кэш и Греб, хватает первые попавшиеся на глаза продукты — чипсы, пиво, какой-то соус. Проходит вальяжно (прошёл бы вальяжно, если бы знал, что за нахуй такое «вальяжно») мимо трусливого мусульманина и направляется домой, чтобы приятно провести время в компании только что украденного товара. Вдогонку ему выбегает рыжий Галлагер, кричит что-то о гражданской солидарности или подобной хуйне. Он посылает рыжего нахуй (и случайно — к себе домой, но если первое направление ещё кажется вполне для Галлагера вероятным, то второе — очень вряд ли) и жертвует соусом, чтобы совершить невинный акт вандализма. Несмотря на то, что чипсы теперь придётся жрать на сухую, уходит довольным — где-то есть солнечно-рыжый чмошник, который настолько лучше него, что несомненно выберется из этой сточной канавы, называемой их родным районом — самим Галлагером, между прочим, только что так названной, — но он при этом — вовсе не трус. По крайней мере, гораздо меньший трус, чем его тормознутый начальник. Осознание того, что такой человек существует, даже, иногда, орет на него, почему-то радует. _И этого достаточно._

Микки опять выходит из Кэш и Греба — на этот раз без коробки, полной награбленной хуйни, в руках, но, что, наверное, парадоксально для других, гораздо более удовлетворённый. Рыжий спрашивает, являются ли они теперь дружками по траху, и он бросает ему невнятное «да похуй, мужик» и съебывает подальше. В мире существует рыжий придурок, у которого реально есть перспективы в жизни, кое-какие яйца (или тотальное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения, он ещё не понял) и огненно-рыжий лобок, и который трахает так, что звезды перед глазами мигают ещё полчаса после кульминации. _И этого вполне достаточно._

Придурок-Галлагер кладёт руку на стекло, говорит, что скучает, и улыбается на ту поебень, которую несёт Микки. Как будто издевается. Как инопланетянин, честное слово, будто не знает, в каком мире они живут. И Микки упорно сдерживает ответную улыбку, целый год сдерживает, рисуя в памяти огромную веснушчатую лапищу рыжего на стекле одинокими дрочливыми тюремными ночами, а когда выходит и видит этого ебанутого — подрос, сука, — который приперся вместе с сестрой его встречать, на секунду теряет все, теряет в абсолютно бессмысленном счастье, покрывает матом тюрьму, выкручивает сиську сестре и блаженно подаётся плечами к дружески накинутой на него руке Галлагера, а потом сразу отпихивает его, смотрит с деланным недовольством, а придурок только смеётся. И от этого смеха и ощущения свободы улыбка вновь лезет на лицо, а рядом шагает рыжий, больше обычного похожий на инопланетянина, и ему, кажется, не абсолютно насрать на Микки, а ещё он как блядский рыцарь следит за его сестрой и даже не собирается ее трахать, весь из себя слишком хороший для этого места, но все же отказывающийся съебывать. Придурок, конечно, но пока он не осознал своей тупости, Микки просто будет всем этим наслаждаться. Он знает, что это нихуя не навсегда, даже не на долгое время, да и «этого» по сути-то и нет, но пока он может ошиваться рядом с этим пришибленным и быть так пиздато выебанным на регулярной основе — он будет этим наслаждаться. _И этого достаточно. Больше, чем достаточно._

Когда он второй раз выходит из тюрьмы, Галлагер трахает какого-то паренька, а потом с таким выражением смотрит на него, будто Микки что-то забавное делает. Может, из-за того факта, что он выбивает из паренька желание принимать в зад, а через пару минут сам подставляется? В любом случае, обиженным рыжий не выглядит. Скорее, как человек, которого от дрочки оторвали ради хорошего секса — то есть охуенно удовлетворённым. А когда Микки внезапно к собственному охуеванию выдаёт, что скучал, и тут же пытается выправить это дело обратно к траху, Галлагер выглядит так, будто ему только что предложили высший чин в ВестПоинте абсолютно без разбора его качеств, предварительной ебли в жопу и вымогания денег. И этот взгляд застает Микки врасплох, заставляет гадать, может ли он быть для кого-то _достаточным_. Вскоре, конечно, понимает, что нет, нихуя. Что даже этот престарелый пидорас лучше него, что Иену (и с каких пор он стал — пусть и мысленно — называть его по имени?) нужно больше, чем он может дать. Разумеется, его недостаточно. О чем он вообще думал? Что, блядь, такого в себе вдруг увидел? Но ради Иена он, в принципе, готов. Готов измениться, готов стать чем-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающим достаточное. Он целует его перед ограблением дома, и ему кажется, что он сейчас способен на все. Даже бегать с пулей в жопе (ему бы так или иначе пришлось, конечно, но, возможно, матерился бы с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом). А потом он приглашает его на блядскую ночевку, и пусть он и говорит, что это просто еблемарофон, они оба понимают что к чему. Он засыпает около Иена, а потом посреди ночи просыпается прижатым к его груди и ощущение эйфории круче, чем от лучшей травки Игги. Тёплого дыхания на шее хватает, чтобы заставить его позабыть, зачем вообще он ставил все эти дурацкие ограничения у них на пути. Иен, этот ебанутый инопланетянин с бледной кожей, веснушками и огненно-рыжим лобком (и не только лобком), этот долбанный Галлагер, который слишком заботится о других — так, что непонятно, как он вообще выжил целых семнадцать лет, этот смелый парень, готовый мечтать и добиваться, сейчас обнимает его как самую дорогую ему вещь в мире, дышит в ухо и, кажется, улыбается во сне. _Это уже много больше, чем просто достаточно. Этого достаточно для абсолютного счастья._

А потом все летит прахом. Терри. Русская шлюха. Виски. Водка. Что это? Пахнет спиртом. Выстрелы. Иен. Он был здесь? Приглючился? Он спрашивал… господи. Господи. Опять алкоголь. Опять выстрелы. Опять Иен. Он выбивает дерьмо из Иена и плачет. Он целует Иена на своей ебанной свадьбе и хочет остановить время, застыть в этом моменте, умереть прямо сейчас — чтобы закончить это так, а не женатым на изнасиловавшей его и залетевшей проститутке. Он видит как Иену больно и еби его семеро, если бы он представлял, как все исправить. Он заливает все алкоголем, а потом это «не-», которое он не может додавить, и Иен уходит. _Четыре года, минимум_. Микки кажется, что ему сказали «никогда». Микки хочет извиниться за все, но понимает, что это невозможно. Такое не прощают. А если и да… Иен уже ушёл. Ушёл в ебанную армию. Это больно, это пиздец как больно, но Менди пару раз в месяц «случайно» упоминает свои переписки с Иеном, смеётся, что армия отстой, его все ещё не выпустили в зону боевых действий и он сам жив-здоров, а значит в мире все ещё существует парень с рыжими как солнце волосами, такими же солнечно-ослепительными мечтами и неубиваемым, хотя и безумно глупым, оптимизмом. _И этого достаточно. Этого достаточно, чтобы выжить в новоприобретенном аду._

А потом появляется долбанный брат Галлагера и откровенно так, прозрачно, намекает, что ему отлично известно об отношениях Микки с его рыжим братом, и что рыжему этому, кажется, пиздец. И Микки по привычке притворяется, что ему вообще насрать, а сам прется в ебанный гей-клуб, находит чертового Иена, накаченного коксом или чем там ещё настолько, что на новости о почти умершем брате не реагирует, а потом отключается в одной майке на снегу. И он тащит его домой, кладёт на кровать, где обычно спит его беременная жена-проститутка, пока он сам напивается где-нибудь до беспамятства. А потом смотрит, сидя на полу, не смея лечь рядом и потревожить, боясь, что сам отключится и рыжий уйдёт, окажется сном. Жена заглядывает в комнату, качает головой в смеси жалости и отвращения и уходит. А на следующее утро Микки приходится уйти, и Иен приходит в дом своей семьи, но говорит, что останется, если Микки будет ему отсасывать, а тот и сам рад — безумно скучал по всему, что связано с этим парнем, и его член далеко не на последнем месте. Он засыпает на полу в комнате мальчиков дома Галлагеров, слушая дыхание Иена и наполняя лёгкие его запахом. И пусть Иен немного странный и определённо на чём-то сидит. И пусть все Галлагеры смотрят на него с непониманием (кроме Липа, этого блядского умника, но этот смотрит с чрезмерным пониманием) и легким презрением — будто они не такой же соутсайдовский мусор — это все не важно. Потому что Иен говорит с ним. Иен улыбается ему. Иен целует его посреди гей-клуба и тащит на вечеринку. Иен затаскивает его на свою кровать и крепко прижимает к себе во сне. Иен сосуществует с ним, делит с ним свою жизнь, _и этого достаточно. Этого достаточно, чтобы хоть иногда чувствовать себя свободным._

Он кричит отцу о том, как он любит сосать хуй Иена, кричит всему Алиби о том, что он ебанный (охуенно, кстати, ебанный, с утра, наверное, ещё растянут) пидор, дерётся, орет, бьет, дергается в руках полицейских и все не может успокоиться. Он будто под кайфом. Так она ощущается, настоящая свобода? Иен подходит к нему, настолько же избитый, насколько и он сам, шутит, передаёт фляжку, а потом нежно целует куда-то в волосы, и Микки осознаёт, что тот понимает. Понимает, как ему это сложно, как ему сейчас просто хочется спрятаться, задыхаясь от паники, задыхаясь от ненависти к себе. Жесткий отходняк от кайфа, перемешанный с его обычными страхами, слабеет под теплой рукой Галлагера, прижимающей Микки за плечи к Иену, и Микки медленно успокаивается. Они тихо, медленно заходят в дом ужасов Милковичей, почти неслышно шепчутся, смывая друг с друга кровь, мягко проходясь по коже другого грубыми пальцами, умиротворяя. Они не трахаются, просто ложатся голыми в кровать, прижимаясь друг к другу настолько плотно, насколько это возможно, и, впервые за долгое время, Микки чувствует, что сделал достаточно. Что его _достаточно_. Они засыпают, тихо-счастливые, успокоенные существованием друг друга, существованием друг для друга, _и этого достаточно. Их друг для друга достаточно._

Иен не встает с кровати на следующее утро. И после него. Иен болен, и Микки не знает, что делать. Он надеется, что его может быть достаточно, чтобы Иен пережил это, переболел и вернулся в норму. Микки заставляет Иена есть, вливает в него воду и детские соки с помощью соски, когда тот не способен даже жевать, спит на полу рядом с двуспальной кроватью, потому что Иен не может выносить прикосновений, спит в коридоре под дверью своей комнаты, потому что Иен не может терпеть чье-либо присутствие в одной с ним комнате. Через пару недель начинает казаться, что Иену лучше — или у него просто кончились силы сопротивляться, — потому что тот разрешает иногда даже лежать рядом с ним на кровати и не орет на него, когда Микки таскает его в душ — правда и на ногах не стоит, и Микки приходится вставать рядом с ним под воду, чтобы удержать его от падения в ванну. А через еще две недели, когда ночью Микки лежит рядом с ним, и их руки слегка соприкасаются, Иен наконец говорит, что происходит в его голове, говорит, что виноват, что разбил, что разрушил жизнь Микки. И тогда тот впервые говорит ему. Не что он его любит, это ничего не значит сейчас, а что тот всегда был достаточным. Иен открывает глаза и поворачивает к нему голову, и Микки продолжает говорить и говорить, все тише, начиная с первого дня, как увидел его, и заканчивая уже какой-то совсем бессвязной хуйней, пока Иен не засыпает. На следующий день Иен встает с кровати. И пусть он вялый, у него кружится голова, он мало ест и мало говорит, пусть он еще не совсем в норме, _этого достаточно. Этого достаточно, чтобы Микки, впервые за долгое время, смог вдохнуть полной грудью._

У Галлагера едет крыша, и Микки это знает. Он знает, что тому постоянно кто-нибудь еще дрочит или отсасывает, но старается не замечать этого, не видеть. Потому что они счастливы. Правда. Он, Галлагер, шлюха-жена и ее шлюха-любовница, ебырь Мэнди, сама его сестра и те его братья, которые в этот момент не в тюрьме — из них вышла отличная семья. Ебнутая на всю голову, как и все ее члены, но вполне неплохая. Они как-то срабатываются. Выстраивают взаимопонимание. Все друг другу врут, все друг друга недолюбливают, но Микки любит — хуй с ним, да, любит, — Иена и терпит свою жену; Светлана терпит его, рада Иену и, видимо, любит Нику; Мэнди любит Иена и какого-то хуя терпит своего парня, на всех остальных ей насрать; Галлагер любит всех, потому что у Галлагера едет крыша, только ебыря Мэнди ненавидит и пару раз в неделю пытается убить, тоже, видимо, потому, что у него едет крыша, но тут по крайней мере Микки не против; братья любят травку, еду и сиськи, а то, что Микки спит с парнем принимают внезапно нормально, даже отлично, учитывая обстоятельства. Так что они счастливы. Он продолжает говорить это себе, смотря на груды чемоданов, которые Иен приносит из аэропорта, дожидаясь того со смен в клубе, слушая, как он говорит с ненормальной скоростью. Они семья. Хреновая, но самая настоящая. Это больше, чем у него когда-либо было, это больше, чем он когда-либо думал, что у него будет. _Так что этого достаточно. Этого достаточно._

А потом он узнает — уже не из-за интуиции и банальной логики, — что Галлагер изменил ему, и что-то внутри ломается. Не его отношение к Иену, хотя в тот момент он и зол настолько, что бьет его ногами, как в старые-добрые, но в его вере в то, что он способен с этим справиться. Когда Иен возвращается домой и говорит, что снялся в порно без резинки, Микки понимает, что здравого смысла здесь не было очень давно. Когда Иен, после кражи Евгения, смотрит на него, ища поддержки, подтверждения, чтобы запереть себя в пихушке, Микки думает, что, может, он все же имеет смысл. Когда он навещает его, пустой взгляд Иена намекает, что нет. Он напивается, накуривается, включает как можно громче музыку, чтобы заглушить мысли, заглушить повторяющееся _ты не сможешь, ты не сможешь, ты не сможешь_ в голове. Он понимает, что он не то, что Иену сейчас надо, что он не способен ему помочь, что он ничего не может, а потому ему лучше просто исчезнуть. Но в комнату врывается рыжая сестра Галлагера, сравнивает его с Френком и говорит, что Иен смыл таблетки в унитаз. Игги при ней смеется над его просьбой принести ему крека, а когда она уходит, внезапно садится рядом с ним и говорит ему, что _он сможет_. Микки смотрит на брата круглыми глазами и, кажется, даже трезвеет от удивления. Его брат усмехается, треплет его по волосам и рассказывает об их матери, которую Микки почти не помнит. Рассказывает, как пятилетний Микки заботился о ней, пока Терри бухал от злости, потому что его жена была неизлечимо больна. Игги хлопает Микки по плечу и говорит ему, что если кто и способен с этим справиться, то это он. А потом улыбается своей этой накуренной улыбкой и закручивает новый косяк, опять притворяясь тем самым тупым братом, чей мозг давно выеден наркотой. Микки усмехается и идет к Галлагерам. Взгляд, который обращает на него Иен, когда он входит в комнату стирает весь мир. Иен выглядит, будто его жизнь, его рассудок зависят от Микки, _и этого достаточно. Этого достаточно, чтобы он смог вынести все, что им еще подкинет эта болезнь, все, что им еще подкинет жизнь_.

Иен ничего не чувствует. Микки пытается ему помочь, но, кажется, чем больше он старается, тем хуже он делает. Иен кладет руку на плиту, чтобы что-то почувствовать, а потом дает перевязать ее этой сучке Сэмми, и Микки становится страшно. Потому что Иен все еще ничего не чувствует. Потому что Иен продолжает пытаться что-либо почувствовать, и кто знает, как далеко он может зайти. Иен провоцирует Микки, пытается рассердить, а потом бьет по лицу. И Микки думает — хуй с ним. Если Галлагер хочет драки, будет ему драка. Ему ничего не стоит прекратить попытки сделать как лучше, и начать действовать как всегда — кулаками. И оказывается, что как всегда действует. Галлагер признается, что впервые за долгое время что-то почувствовал, а потом они выпивают по банке пива и пьянеют до чертиков; Иен — из-за таблеток, Микки — из-за Иена. Их захлестывает внезапным счастьем смешанным с хмелем, а у Иена взгляд такой, как до всего этого дерьма с проститутками и армией (и психическими болезнями, но об этом Микки сейчас думать не хочет), и он предлагает пойти на свидание, а Микки согласен на все, если эта эйфория продлится чуть дольше, так что они заходят в дом, чтобы переодеться. Дома (он уже и не помнит, когда начал считать дом Галлагера своим — сейчас кажется, что так было всегда) их встречает сучка Сэмми, которая сегодня еще страннее чем обычно, и он должен был понять, что что-то не так, должен был заметить, потому что через пару минут Иена повязывает вызванная этой сукой военная полиция и увозит в тюрьму. Он, разумеется, мстит сучке, пытается, по крайней мере, вместе с рыжей сестрой Галлагера, но она внезапно умирает от простого снотворного, и он поспешно прячет ее труп в коробке для переездов. А потом оказывается, что Иен уехал со своей матерью, и Микки понимает, что это конец, понимает, потому что видел лицо Галлагера, когда его семья пыталась (что удивительно — успешно) спасти его от заключения. Иену было слишком больно это слышать, он решил, что он обуза для семьи, и он уехал с Моникой. Микки все равно пытается дозвониться до него хуеву тучу раз, пока не сдается, трахает незнакомого парня и напивается до беспамятства. А потом Иен внезапно звонит ему, и от этого еще хуевей (и страшнее), чем от игнора до того, и он бежит к крыльцу дома Галлагеров, а там… По взгляду Иена все понятно. И Микки знает, что все его признания в любви, все, по-сути, что бы он ни сказал, ничего не изменит, но он все равно говорит, потому что он должен это сказать, потому что Иен должен это услышать. Даже если сейчас это не имеет для него никакого значения, теперь Галлагер знает, что Микки его любит, что он всегда будет заботиться о нем, и готов перенести все его «болезни и здравия и остальную хуйню» и переждать любое дерьмо, которое взбредет ему в голову, будет ждать его сколько потребуется, _и этого достаточно. Микки достаточно, что Иен знает. Достаточно, чтобы продолжать ждать._

Микки опять в тюрьме. На этот раз — за попытку убийства. На этот раз — на пятнадцать лет. На этот раз его никто не навещает, кроме жены, которая все продолжает требовать от него денег (и смотреть с жалостью, когда она думает, что он не видит). На этот раз он в тюрьме одновременно с отцом, он в той же тюрьме, что и отец, а отец явно не забыл происшествие на крестинах своего внука. И, если раньше достаточно было одного его имени, чтобы большинство заключенных даже не думали к нему подходить, на этот раз все по-другому. На этот раз его имя означает «пидор»; означает «изгой семьи»; означает «позор отца». Его имя означает, что его будут бить. Его имя, летящее из уст в уста по тюремным коридорам означает, что скоро его найдет отец. Что скоро его попытаются убить. Микки похуй. Микки думает о блядском Галлагере, и о том, как он изменил его жизнь, как он изменил его. Как он создал его, потому что до встречи с этим рыжим Микки Милкович не существовал; существовал только низкий и грязный собирательный образ семьи Милковичей, гордость отца, грязный секрет, живое подтверждение слухов. Галлагер создал из него нечто. Сделал из него человека, личность. И Микки благодарен ему. Несмотря ни на что. Микки думает об Иене Галлагере, обо всем, что с ним связанно, обо всем, чем он к нему привязан, и тихо надеется, что тот будет его ждать. Это было бы больше, чем достаточно, Микки хватает только знания, что Иен _есть_ , чтобы справляться с мыслью о предстоящих пятнадцати годах заключения и с ежедневными побоями. Но если бы Иен дождался его… было бы хорошо, да. На втором месяце заключения Микки избивают так, как никогда раньше, и передают привет от Терри — на самом деле, он думал, что это случится гораздо раньше, но боль, одиночество, и, возможно, сотрясение мозга берут свое и он, кажется, ломается. Он отсасывает одному более-менее вменяемому заключенному за чернила и иглу, отсасывает не так, как делал это Иену, без всякого энтузиазма, уж точно без наслаждения, да и откуда-то возвращается рвотный рефлекс — или его тошнит от самого действа? От сотрясения? А потом набивает себе имя Иена на груди. Он экономит буквы, потому что это пиздец больно, потому что у него и так все тело в синяках, потому что он не уверен, что продержится в сознании достаточно времени, чтобы набить двенадцать букв. А еще через некоторое время Иен все-таки приходит к нему, хотя и говорит, что Светлана заплатила ему, и смеется над выражением лица Микки, когда Галлагер говорит ему, что тот неправильно написал его фамилию. От смеха рыжего становится немного легче дышать, и, хотя тот и выглядит ужасно — пропитанный той усталостью, которую невозможно исправить сном, — Микки предполагает, что тому может быть лучше. Может стать лучше. Может быть, он сможет опять чувствовать. Он просит Иена сказать ему, что он будет ждать, пусть даже это будет ложью. _И выдавленного «да, Мик, я буду ждать» достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы Микки опять мог дышать._

Микки проводит дни, скрываясь в библиотеке (и он никогда об этом никому, блядь, не расскажет). Там его и находит тюремщица, которая думает по началу, что он там что-то потребляет, но в конце-концов (после демонстрации ей позорной татушки) верит, что он просто прячется. И зачем-то он рассказывает ей всю историю, с рождения и до Иена, с Иена и до «да, Мик, я буду ждать» и ни одного визита больше. Рассказывает о каждом ударе, каждом поцелуе, каждом выстреле, и он знает, что этим подвергает себя опасности — донеси она на него сейчас за все услышанное, и он никогда из тюрьмы не выйдет, но ему почему-то похуй. Ему просто надо рассказать. Выговориться. А потом «Микки, я понимаю, что тебе это не надо, но, знаешь, я люблю тебя»; а потом мягкая рука (чем-то напоминающая руку его матери, смутно вырисовывающуюся в его воспоминаниях), гладящая его по волосам и легкий поцелуй в лоб после очередного избиения; а потом «Терри Милковича переводят в твой отсек. Тебе надо бежать, Микки, он убьет тебя, он купил несколько тюремщиков, никто и не пикнет, возьми своего сокамерника — вы же вроде как дружите? — и бегите, я прикрою»; а потом закрытый, целомудренный и вовсе даже не отвратительный, на самом-то деле, поцелуй в губы, и он на свободе. Он на свободе. Свобода опьяняет, но он знает, что ему ни в коем случае нельзя попадаться. Он прячется целый день, думает выждать неделю, но понимает, что неделя будет слишком — и слишком высок риск быть найденным, и слишком уж хочется поскорее увидеть Иена. Хотя бы для того, чтобы тот отпустил, сказал, что он больше ему не нужен, не важен. Сказал то, что подразумевали под собой все эти визиты в тюрьму, которых не было, что подразумевала под собой та явная ложь, на которую Микки сам же его и подтолкнул. Он использует одноразовые телефоны и сокамерника, старается действовать как можно более аккуратно — и немного эпично, сначала случайно, а позже уже намеренно, похищая Галлагера с назначенного места встречи, просто потому, что он может, просто потому, что видеть такого злого, такого живого Иена приятно до безумия. Он не может сдержать мягкой улыбки, когда видит, как у Иена перехватывает дыхание, когда тот видит его. Они пожирают друг друга глазами пару секунд — или целую вечность? — и вот они опять дерутся, потому что скучали, потому что злы на себя, друг на друга, на жизнь. Они дерутся не больше минуты, а потом останавливаются как-то по инерции, потому что не могут отвести друг от друга глаз, потому что все тело орет «здесь, вот же, просто возьми навечно и не отпускай, просто останься», потому что кожа звенит от желания коснуться, слиться в одно тело, сгореть друг в друге и никогда больше не отрываться ни на секунду. Дамон показывает ему, что время вышло и надо бежать, и он отрывает себя от Иена, хотя и видит, что тому тоже нужен этот контакт, оборачивается и уходит, а когда рыжий спрашивает вслед, как он найдет его, что-то в груди теплеет, оттаивает и, наверное, утекает безвозвратно странным счастьем, и он говорит ему посмотреть наверх, туда, где он оставил телефон на случай, если Иену это все же будет надо. Вечером Иен появляется около лодки, где он назначил ему встречу, и, хоть он и говорит, что знал, что тот придет, Микки совсем не был уверен. Надеялся, хотел, но не был уверен. Иен пытается как-то сопротивляться, несет какую-то хуйню про свою налаженную жизнь, но сдаётся после простого «а что ты тогда тут делаешь?» и падает, поддаётся этому притяжению, этой необходимости быть рядом, ближе, вместе. Микки просыпается, когда Иен будет его, потому что Галлагеру нужно на работу — он же теперь весь из себя официальный, спасает жизни. И поцелуя на прощание, уверяющего, что они ещё увидятся, _достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы Микки снова мог поверить в лучшее. Чтобы снова мог утопать в счастье._

Иен не пересекает границу. Иен не может. Не может бросить, не может рисковать. Не может подвергать риску их обоих. Он уже не тот пацан, которому нипочём любые невзгоды. Малейший стресс и у него может начаться приступ. Ехать так сбегать от копов — просто глупо. А ещё у него семья, только начавшаяся налаживаться жизнь, вроде как даже карьера. Микки все понимает. И хоть и больно, пиздец как больно, но последний поцелуй ощущается, будто Иен вырвал своё сердце из груди и отправил с Микки в Мексику. Да только вот сердце Микки остаётся запертым по эту сторону границы, здесь в США, в ебучем Соутс-Сайде Чикаго. Последний взгляд Иена, улыбка сквозь слезы, когда тот видит, что Микки успешно пересекает границу, остаются выжжены в памяти навсегда.  
Где-то в мире, в не-таком-уж-далёком Чикаго живет, все ещё существует Иен Галлагер. Самый солнечный парень. Человек, подаривший ему смысл жизни, подаривший ему самого себя, сотворивший из него личность. Он все ещё есть. Далеко, но все ещё существует, все ещё любит. _И этого достаточно._

_Микки тихо молится, чтобы Галлагер был счастлив._


End file.
